Currently, touch panels may be divided into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels according to composition and structure. For the in cell touch panels, touch electrodes of a touch panel are embedded inside a liquid crystal display screen.
Currently, in the solutions for driving a touch panel, the time division multiplexing technology is a common technology, that is, dividing an original time unit for screen displaying into two parts, wherein during one part of the time unit (i.e. display phase) the touch panel is used for displaying images and during the other part of the time unit (i.e. touch phase) the touch panel is used for implementing touch and detection functions.
In the related art, touch driving signals have some interference on normal display of liquid crystals. As the touch panels are more and more widely used in handheld devices, a demand for low power consumption in the touch panel is also becoming larger and larger. Therefore, the touch driving signal (Tx) is required to have a lower driving frequency during the touch phase. However, lowering the frequency of the touch driving signal will cause the interference on normal display of liquid crystals caused by the touch driving signals to be more obvious, and cause a poor display caused by the interference to be observed more easily.